Paradiclorobenceno
by Sakuragaby
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando lo sereno se pierde? desafiar al viento y desafiar a tu sangre... ese es el camino de hipocresía que siguen dos caballeros. oneshoot, songfic


Los diez caballeros se encontraban en la mansión, festejando el reencuentro. Incluso Ikki estaba contento y cantaba las canciones de campamento junto con los demás.

Todos menos dos caballeros sonreían.

Shiryu y Shun se cuestionaban el por qué de la vida, el por qué ellos debían cantar cuando no encontraban el sentido de la canción, cuando ni siquiera querían estar despiertos… Ikki le preocupó la actitud apartada y fría de su hermano.

_Shun…_

_¿Por el bien de quién estoy cantando?_

"_**paradiclorobenceno" **__esa fue mi respuesta…_

_Shiryu…_

_Solo canto sin entender el significado… __**"paradiclorobenceno" **__es lo que resuena en mi mente._

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones.

Un inquieto peliverde mira fijamente el cielo nocturno, extrañamente lo mira con desdén y con cierta incredulidad que lo lleva a la repugnancia.

_Shun…_

_Entonces, buscando una respuesta comencé a correr…._

"_**paradiclorobenceno"…**_

_Aunque yo ya sabía que no había nada que alcanzar…_

En su escape, el peliverde se encuentra con el dragón, sus mentes de entienden y ambos saltan por la ventana de la habitación de pintura de Saori. Sus pensamientos se leen entre sí y corren en dirección contraria al viento. Desafiándolo.

_Shun, Shiryu_

_Entonces…_

_Vamos a cantar, vamos a bailar, __**"paradiclorobenceno". **__Entonces vamos a gritar, vamos a llorar __**"paradiclorobenceno"**_

_Incluso el perro, el gato, la vaca y el cerdo __**"paradiclorobenceno"**_

_Vamos a enloquecer, vamos a dormir, hasta caer en ruinas_

… _entonces…_

_-No me gustan las reglas, solo no quiero ser obligado.- dije a mi compañero de armas (me dijo mi pelinegro amigo)_

_-Por eso es que corro. Olvidé todas las consecuencias.- dije entre risas traviesas…¿ o macabras? (me dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa que parecía macabra. Por primera vez veía a un Shun real)_

_-No me gusta que me den órdenes.-_

_-Quiero ser un poco malvado…-_

A la mañana siguiente Ikki le reclamaba a Shun el estar demasiado ausente ante la alegría que todos los demás sentían.

-Escapé tarde de casa anoche…- le dijo el peliverde.

-¡¿ah?!-

-Corrí hacia la ciudad nocturna…- Ikki lo regañó con la mirada y el menor corrió molesto hacia su habitación y saltó por la ventana. Se paró en el muelle y contempló el cielo…

_Shun…_

_¿Por qué estoy existiendo?_

_Le hablé a un gato negro que estaba perdido._

_El gato negro no contestó nada…_

_Solo se me quedó mirando con desprecio…_

El pelilargo estaba sentado en el patio de la insufrible prisión, Shun se sentó a él y el mayor e sonrió.

_Shiryu, Shun…_

_-Bebí un café imbebible.- me dijo Shiryu (le dije a Shun)_

_-Y miré hacia el cielo nublado.- me dijo Shun (le dije a Shiryu)_

_Justo ahora… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Incluso ahora no lo sé._

_Es por eso que canto y grito… __**"paradiclorobenceno"**_

_Sin entender el significado, grito…__**"paradiclorobenceno"**_

Por la noche, justo al aparecer la luna. Ikki entra molesto a la habitación de Shun.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó molesto el peliverde.

-Asegurarme de que te quedarás aquí.-

Pasó un buen rato Ikki abrió la boca.

-¿Puedes estar satisfecho con esto?-

-_**"Paradiclorobenceno"- **_contestó en voz baja.

Ikki se fue molesto y cerró con llave la puerta.

_Shun…_

_Cuando tu rompas las reglas… ¿acaso algo va a cambiar?_

_Shun, Shiryu._

_Todo lo bueno es expulsado…._

…"_**paradiclorobenceno"…**_

_La justicia que afecta el mal se esgrime… __**"paradiclorobenceno"**_

_Una reducción de la tensión en el escudo de la justicia…__** Paradiclorobenceno.**_

_-No nos dimos cuenta que nuestro entorno se paró. Es un acto insensato_

_Corrimos durante horas, horas en las que el mundo no se movía…_

_¿Cuál es el significado de esta canción?._

_Esta canción no tiene significado._

_¿Cuál es el pecado de esta canción?_

_Esta canción no tiene pecados…_

_¿Cuál es el significado del Benceno?_

_Benceno no tiene significado…_

_¿Cuál es el pecado del Benceno?_

_El significado de esta canción es… Benceno…_

Ikki volvía a reclamar su salida y su arrogancia. Hacía mil preguntas y solo obtuvo…

-Y luego me volví consciente… que todo es hipocresía, después de todo… ¿Cuál es el valor de mi vida?... el gato negro se ahogó en el agua.-

-Arrojé el vaso vacío de café.- intervino Shiryu.

-Vi el cielo que antes estaba oculto por la oscuridad… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo actualmente… incluso ahora no lo sé. Ya no sé absolutamente nada…-

Ikki estaba inexpresivo. No sabía que hacer…

-Entonces tu te reíste de mí "Paradiclorobenceno" y entonces yo te empujé lejos.-

-A diferencia de ti yo soy justo.- dijo el pelinegro

-Desapareceré cuando todo se envuelva en la nada… hasta desvanecerme…-

Después de dos días, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Shiryu pensativo y sabiondo y Shun calmado e inocente.

Pero… sus miradas se decían lo que sus labios reprimían.

_Shun, Shiryu._

_Entonces… vamos a cantar vamos a bailar._

_Vamos a reír, vamos a envidiar._

_Tu, yo, cualquier cosa y todo_

_Entonces vamos a enloquecer, vamos a dormir. Hasta caer en ruinas…_

_**Notas: **__ 1- me quedó bien raro, pero… así es._

_La canción se llama "Paradiclorobenceno" si quieren buscarla, búsquenla en la versión de Faneru, Jack y Asamaru._

_Mi intención es reflejar algo que, según yo siempre he visto que Shun y Shiryu se muestran serenos, pero como todos tenemos secretos…_

_Dejen comentarios! (Es un one-Shoot)_


End file.
